


Just Tell Me

by kattoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattoo/pseuds/kattoo
Summary: Product of an unhappy mind
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 7





	Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a really hard time for what seems like years. A job that I am deeply unhappy at, and a screwed up financial situation with an equally screwed up home life does not a happy mind make. The only thing that brings a little joy to my life is Malec, the awesome Shadow hunters fandom and my cat. Thank you one and all.

Just tell me....

Just tell me that I'm not ugly,  
... or stupid  
... or unworthy.

Just tell me that someone, somewhere, sometime will love me  
... hold me  
... kiss me  
... care for me.

Just tell me that the next hour,  
... the next day,  
... the next year, will be better than all the past.

Just tell me...

Just once...

Even if it's a lie...

Just once...

...

...

please...


End file.
